


Waiting for him to Come Home

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sam is seventeen, Top Dean, Weecest, masurbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since Sam and Dean have had any time alone together. Sam wants to be ready the moment they get a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for him to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings are: explicit weecest (Sam is sixteen or seventeen, I would say), masturbation (Sam fingering himself), top Dean. I think that's all.  
> Prompt was: weecest where Sam's desperate for Dean?  
> Enjoy!

  Dean would be home from job hunting any minute now.

            He’d gotten in from a two-week hunt late the night before, long after Sam was asleep, and they’d barely had time for a quick kiss before Sam was out the door for school and Dean to find a job, evidently planning to stay in town for a bit.

            It’s been well over two weeks since they’ve had any real time together, and Sam is practically trembling with anticipation for what will happen when Dean gets back.

            He’s already pushed his pants and underwear down his legs, caught somewhere around his ankles, fingers slick with lube as he pushes a third inside, moaning around the intrusion. There is a time for slow, sweet foreplay. Today isn’t that day. Today Sam wants to be fucked by Dean, wants to be fucked by him hard and fast and  _yesterday, dammit_.

            He’s careful not to give himself too much because truth be told he thinks a light breeze could make him come, but by the time he hears the door click he’s already seeing stars.

            Sam wants to say something, wants to tell Dean to _get in me already, dammit_ , but the words aren’t coming, only the moans that sound suspiciously like Dean’s name.

            Dean doesn’t need instructions. He sheds his own clothes as he walks over to Sam, strong hands gripping Sam’s calves and pushing his legs even further back.

            “Ready for me?” he asks, voice low, rough already, and Sam nods desperately, pulling his fingers free, leaving himself open and ready for Dean. Dean lets go of one of Sam’s legs to grab the lube, slicks his cock and doesn’t wait any longer, pushes into Sam and pushes a high, desperate moan out of him.

            Neither of them are inclined to wait, Dean thrusting in and out of Sam, hands on Sam’s legs holding them to Sam’s chest, opening Sam even more, creating a deeper thrust that makes Sam’s head thrash on the pillow.

            “God, Sammy…” Dean chokes out, and Sam can’t do much more than moan in response but he know what Dean is trying to say, say how good it feels to be back together.

            They don’t last very long. Sam comes first, Dean’s cock continuously pounding away at his prostate just right, and Dean follows him a moment after. Eventually Dean pulls out of Sam and helps pull Sam’s jeans off, slides him all the way onto the bed and climbs in next to him, one hand gently stroking over Sam’s skin.

            Sam’s cock twitches, and Dean grins. “Horny boy,” he says approvingly.

            Sam musters up the strength to move, rolling so he’s on top of Dean, straddling him. He grinds their cocks together. “Mhm,” he agrees. “And I’m not letting you out of this bed ‘til tomorrow.”


End file.
